The present invention is generally related to decklids for a convertible roof vehicle, and more particularly to a two-way opening or dual acting decklid for a convertible roof vehicle.
Automotive vehicles having a convertible roof typically stow the convertible roof (when retracted) in a stowage compartment that is behind or aft of the passenger seating area. To provide a desired appearance, the retracted convertible roof can be covered by a tonneau panel. The tonneau panel can be designed to cover the entirety of the stowed convertible roof or a portion thereof. The tonneau panel can also be used to cover the stowage compartment when the convertible roof is in the raised or extended position. To accommodate a movement of the convertible roof from the stowed to the raised position and vice-a-versa, the tonneau panel is operated between open and closed positions to allow access to the stowage compartment.
In some convertible roof vehicles, the convertible roof does not occupy an entire storage area aft of the passenger seating area. For example, the area aft of the passenger seating area can include a stowage compartment for the convertible roof along with a general storage area or trunk behind or aft of the stowage area. The general storage area is covered by a trunk lid, known as a decklid, that moves between open and closed positions to allow access to the general storage area. Accordingly, combination decklids have been devised that open in opposite directions to allow access to the general storage area from a rear of a vehicle and access to the stowage compartment from a forward position on the vehicle. Thus, two-way opening or dual acting decklids are known. The rear portion of a frame of the decklid assembly typically remains fixed to the vehicle in the conventional mechanisms used to provide the two-way opening functionality. The fixing of the rear portion of the frame to the vehicle, however, limits the movement of the decklid assembly. Additionally, because of the limited range of movement, the shape or configuration of the decklid panel may be limited due to potential obstructions with other components of the vehicle body.
In accordance with the present invention, a two-way opening cover assembly includes a frame and a panel where the rear portion of the frame is unlatched from a vehicle when the frame is in its open position and is latched to the vehicle when the frame is in its closed position. In another aspect of the present invention, a decklid assembly includes a frame that is coupled to the vehicle with a linkage assembly that causes an entirety of the frame to undergo a lifting and tilting motion when moving between its closed and open position.
The present invention is advantageous over traditional two-way opening decklid assemblies in that the rear portion of the frame can be selectively latched and unlatched from a vehicle to allow movement between the open and closed positions. The unlatching of the rear portion of the frame allows for additional ranges or paths of motion for the decklid assembly to undergo. Furthermore, the present invention is advantageous because the frame and the decklid coupled to the frame undergo a lifting and tilting motion when the frame is moved from between its closed and open positions. The lifting and tilting motion enables the decklid assembly to use a decklid panel of a desired configuration while avoiding potential obstructions with other components of the body of the vehicle, such as a rear bumper fascia. The decklid assembly of the present invention can be utilized in an automotive vehicle having a hardtop convertible roof or a soft-top convertible roof. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.